


On the Edge of a Broken Sky

by Nanashi Jones (miaoujones)



Series: Dummy [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, First Time, Friendship, Fucking, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Nanashi%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're not going over to get him to come out with us, are we? We're going to fuck him again, aren't we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge of a Broken Sky

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from lyrics to Portishead's "Hunter."

"We're not going over to get him to come out with us, are we?" Renji says as he and Shuuhei are walking to Kira's. "We're going to fuck him again, aren't we?" 

They haven't talked about what happened last weekend. It's not like anyone has been avoiding anyone, intentionally or otherwise; they've seen him around and he's seen them. Kira is still smiling these days but there's something different now, something that wasn't there before or maybe something gone that used to be there; Renji can't quite figure it out but anyhow the smile is a little different when Kira flashes it their way. And they've been flashing grins back at him, and saying hey and how's it going, but not it was great having my dick down your throat the other day, want to do it again sometime. They've said words but they haven't really talked. Renji and Shuuhei haven't really talked either, even though they've been hanging out like always. 

At least they're talking now. "Does that bother you?" Shuuhei glances over as they walk. "Would you rather not go?"

Renji can feel his brow furrow as he thinks about his answer, feels the furrow there even as he shakes his head. 

"Because you shouldn't go if you don't want to be there with him," Shuuhei says, almost gently; it's almost the same tone he uses with Kira when they're fucking him and it makes Renji look over at him sharply. But Shuuhei isn't looking at him, he's just walking along with his hands in his pockets like they're out for a casual late afternoon stroll.

"No." Renji shoves his own hands deeper into his pockets. "I want to."

Kira is expecting them this time: he left the door open for them but they knock anyhow, and he comes over as they're stepping in. Shuuhei unslings the bag he's been toting over his shoulder. Renji had assumed it was sake or beer, and it is—but as Shuuhei pulls out the first bottle, a few lengths of jute rope spill out to coil on the floor.

Shuuhei and him, Renji thinks as his face heats uncomfortably, really haven't been talking. He glances at Shuuhei but Shuuhei is looking at Kira. So Renji looks too and watches Kira bend down, then straighten with one of the cords held slack between both hands. Kira's thumbs move lightly over the rope as he studies it, then still as he looks up at them, first at Renji and then Shuuhei. His smile has faded but traces of it still grace his mouth, which opens slightly, only for breath.

Renji waits for someone to speak; Shuuhei must be waiting for Kira because he doesn't say anything.

Kira doesn't say anything, either. But he does disrobe. And then he kneels, head bowed, hands at the small of his back, rope trailing from his fingers to touch the floor.

"We should take off our clothes too," Shuuhei says, starting to shrug out of his. Renji is slower; Shuuhei is already urging Kira to his feet as Renji bends to peel off one sock and then the other. 

Shuuhei binds Kira's wrists with a short cord he retrieves from the floor. Then he draws the one Kira has been holding from his fingers and ties it across Kira's chest at the breastplate, looping around his upper arms; crisscrossing his back and then across his chest again, below his nipples. Shuuhei knots it in back, anchoring the ends to his wrists. Renji's intestines do little flips with each knot Shuuhei secures. 

"Help him," Shuuhei says when Kira kneels back and shifts his weight to one side, bringing his legs out from under himself to put his feet flat on the floor, knees bent as he leans back. 

"I'm fine," Kira says but Renji gets his hands under Kira's shoulders anyhow, bearing some of the weight as Kira lowers himself to the floor.

Now Shuuhei binds each of Kira's legs to itself, looping around the thigh above the knee and again below the knee, holding him bent; puts Kira's feet back on the floor, wide apart, keeping him bent and open.

"Okay?" Shuuhei asks and Kira nods. Shuuhei sits on his heels as he fingers Kira slick, then strokes himself slick; then he kneels up and brings Kira's feet together on his chest. He grips the backs of Kira's thighs for leverage as he enters and starts fucking him with smooth, hard strokes.

"Is this too much?" Shuuhei asks as he thrusts in.

Just as Renji knew he would, Kira shakes his head. "S'good," Kira slurs the first word into the second.

Kneeling up by Kira's head, Renji can't help thinking about how much has changed since the night they wrestled him and slapped his belly, and how much hasn't, and how much might never.

Kira arches his neck to look at Renji, and Renji brushes the hair out of Kira's face entirely. He brushes the backs of his fingers along Kira's jawline, watches Kira's mouth open, his tongue caress his lips. Renji lowers himself to lean in and touch his mouth, upside down, to Kira's, already open to accept his tongue. 

When the kiss breaks, Renji asks, even though he already knows the answer: "You want to suck my cock?"

Kira nods and one of the knots in Renji's belly unravels and then tightens again. Renji cups Kira's neck, tilting back his head and supporting it with one hand as he kneels up again and straddles Kira's head to feed Kira his cock with the other. He watches his cock disappear, feels it safe in slick heat. He cants forward just a little, enough to adjust the angle more comfortably, sliding in deeper as Kira relaxes his throat. 

One hand holding his weight and the other still reaching back to cradle Kira's neck, Renji looks at the rope crossing Kira's chest, watches the stretch and dig whenever a deep breath or arch is triggered by Shuuhei's cock. His eyes jump to the ropes at Kira's knees; lets his gaze drift between them, to where Shuuhei is pumping in and out of Kira.

He looks up at Shuuhei, who looks up to return the gaze when he feels it. Eyes locked with Renji's, Shuuhei pushes down on Kira's legs, bending and folding them more tightly, forcing them tighter to Kira's chest. Then Shuuhei's cups the back of Renji's head and pulls Renji to him, sucking Renji's tongue into his mouth. 

Shuuhei breaks the kiss to ask Kira if he is enjoying this, his weight pushing Kira's thighs down harder against his own chest, pushing his cock in deeper and talking to him even though Kira's mouth is full of Renji. Kira convulses around Renji's cock and Renji translates: "He's enjoying it, yeah." 

Leaning back again, and again using Kira's thighs for leverage to fuck him harder, Shuuhei keeps his eyes on Renji as he asks, "What do you want now, Izuru?"

Kira is doing something with his tongue, not just pleasuring Renji, though the sensation is definitely pleasurable. Guessing at the inarticulate vibrations, Renji interprets: "I think he wants you to come." He knows he's right by the way Kira swallows around him. 

Shuuhei must know too, from Renji's arch and gasp, but he asks anyhow, "That what you want, Izuru?" He rolls his hips instead of pulling out for the next thrust, staying in deep. "You want me to come?" And now Kira must have convulsed around Shuuhei, by the sound that comes from Shuuhei's throat before he is able to say, "Okay." He thrusts a few more times; and then he pulls out, pulls Kira's legs apart to expose his torso, and comes on it.

Renji watches the viscous strands drip off the ropes, slide over Kira's skin, pearlescence mixing with the sheen of sweat. He wonders what Kira likes about this so much. He wonders if it's the taste. He leans over Kira to lick Shuuhei's come, milder than any woman he's ever tasted; and then he keeps going, stretching out, arms braced on either side of Kira's body.

The glans twitches against his lips when he presses them there; then Renji parts his lips, flicks his tongue across, gliding over and sweeping up traces of precome. Renji licks his own lips, then licks Kira again. Kira is working Renji's head with his tongue now, licking and swirling around it fervently. Renji lifts his head, concentrating on the sensations of Kira's tongue, its tricks; he flicks his tongue against Kira's cockhead, licks some more, painting the vibrations Kira is giving him back onto Kira's cock.

Then he opens his mouth and takes Kira in, goes down on him. He has to pause, fighting an inclination to gag when Kira's head touches the back of his throat. Kira is moaning around his cock, pushing it against the soft slick inner wall of his cheek, then trying to slant the head down his throat. Renji reaches between his own legs to adjust himself in Kira's mouth to give Kira the angle he thinks he needs. 

Renji doesn't try to deep throat this time, just lets Kira fill his mouth. He meditates on the fullness in his mouth as he fills Kira's with careful, shallow thrusts. He wonders if fullness is part of he pleasure for Kira. Wonders if this is what it's like to get fucked; if the fullness is what Kira likes about taking it up the ass.

Renji keeps sucking—no, not sucking, and not blowing for that matter. It's like nothing so much as getting fucked in the mouth; except for the tongue. Kira's tongue is clever, and Renji's tries to be smart too, swirling and curling and flicking. Like getting fucked and kissing together: like a kissfuck.

So he's getting fucked by Kira and kissing him while he fucks and gets kissed by Kira. Slick hot clever kissfucking. Sucking and being sucked blurs together, sensations and sense blur; all there is, is the sucking.

The sucking, and a touch on his balls; a finger rubbing down the center and then behind them. Renji's hips roll, abruptly pushing him deep into Kira. Kira tremors around him and Renji jerks his hips up, pushes up and looks over his shoulder to ask if Kira is okay, his eyes sliding past Shuuhei's on the way to Kira's closed ones.

"More," Kira gasps. "Please."

Not enough, Renji thinks; it will never be enough. He takes Kira in again and starts thrusting deeper deliberately, really fucking Kira's mouth now, fucking his throat. Kira vibrates and moans around him, swallowing in rhythmic convulsions, until Renji comes. 

Kira milks Renji a little more, then relaxes, his swallows no longer convulsive as he drinks down Renji's come. He holds Renji in his mouth, tongue cradling his softening cock, as Renji continues to suck him. 

Then Renji feels himself slip entirely from Kira's mouth to lie flush along his cheek when Kira turns his head. "I want," Renji hears Kira start, and stop, and start again, punctuated by breaths. "Can I come now?" Kira's head turns more, so Renji's cock slips down along his neck. "Can you bring him back away?"

Now Renji realizes Kira is talking to Shuuhei, not him; talking to Shuuhei about him. He doesn't wait for Shuuhei or anything, he just sits up and shifts off Kira; and Kira jerks against the air, against the ropes, and spills out onto himself. 

When Kira rolls onto his side, Renji realizes his weight forced Kira's own onto his bound hands; that Kira was taking their combined weight fully on his hands, which were digging hard into the small of his back. Careless, Renji thinks; fucking thoughtless. He and Shuuhei help Kira sit up; Shuuhei unties the ropes around Kira's legs while Renji works on the ones at his wrists and arms, carefully, carefully. As he loosens the ropes, Renji notices there are only traces of the bruises from last weekend, though his skin is marred freshly with marks from the rope. Not from Shuuhei's tying skills, Renji guesses, but from the extra weight he himself forced down. Fucking careless, Renji thinks, the dregs of his afterglow sitting lumpen in his belly. 

When he notices Shuuhei rubbing Kira's legs, Renji starts doing the same with Kira's wrists, massaging up his arms to his shoulders. Kira relaxes under their hands, melting into their touches, sighing contentment. Sighing and humming… sighs elongating, stuttering into breathless little hitches followed by deeper sighs, lower hums… moan-entwined breath, his leg canting open as Shuuhei massages his calf. The next sound is bitten off; Kira shifts and tries to gather his legs under him.

Shuuhei doesn't let go; Renji doesn't need Shuuhei to tell him to restrain Kira this time. Pulling Kira back against him, arms crossed snugly over Kira's chest, Renji glances down Kira's body to his cock, which is darkening and rousing. 

It strikes Renji that he must be Ichimaru again. That Ichimaru must have done this for Kira, touched him like this after. After Aizen fucked him, or whatever Aizen did. Or maybe after whatever Ichimaru did himself.

Renji's arm brushes over drying come as he adjusts his hold. "Did they used to come on you like this?" he hears himself ask.

Kira is quiet, and Renji wishes he hadn't asked such a stupid, thoughtless thing. 

Then: "Ichimaru never came on me."

Renji wonders just what the hell Ichimaru did do. He doesn't know if he really wants to know. So he compromises, asks a partial question instead: "Did he ever kiss you?" Kira nods, and Renji turns him by the chin, kisses him hard. Kira twists in his arms, yielding in the kiss, and Renji yields to Kira's surrender. He wonders if this is how Ichimaru kissed Kira; he wonders if Ichimaru ever surrendered to Kira, even once.

When the kiss breaks, Kira blinks. He doesn't flutter exactly but the blink doesn't fully close. Kira looks at him, hair fallen naturally into his face, and says, "You can come on me, if you want."

Renji knows he shouldn't ask. "Did you want him to?" Lingering light from the just-down sun drips from Kira's hair onto his skin.

Kira doesn't look away as he nods.

"Did you want him to fuck you?"

Still meeting Renji's eyes, Kira nods again. "Yes."

Renji knows, oh he _knows_ he shouldn't ask the next question. He doesn't know what the answer will be or even what he wants it to be, but the way light and shadow are playing Kira's face, the way the fallen sun has set on him, leaving him twilit, Renji has to say it: "Do you want me to?"

Kira reaches for him wordlessly. Kisses him, wraps a hand around his cock, urging Renji to him. He turns himself fully to lie back for Renji, dovetailing his unbound legs with Renji's as Renji leans forward to follow him in the kiss. Kira props up on one elbow, canting to the side as he reaches forward to stroke Renji to arousal as they kiss.

When Renji is fully hard, he isn't sure what to do next. In his pause, he feels something cold and smooth touch the side of his knee; he looks down to see that Shuuhei has pushed the jar of lube over to him. Renji smears some on his fingertips, then hesitates again. He's seen them fuck, yeah; but not from this angle. He's never seen this, never been here… He swallows and takes a deep breath in such quick succession that he confuses his lungs, makes himself lightheaded. 

"It's okay," Shuuhei says. "Just touch him."

Renji touches a lubricated fingertip carefully to the puckered flesh. He watches himself touch, circling the hole, rubbing across it; careful, careful. "Inside me, please." Renji looks up as Kira reaches down to touch his hand, just a touch, nothing more. "You can," Kira says, eyes closed, fingertips resting on the back of Renji's hand, "put some inside me."

Renji doesn't move for a moment. Then Shuuhei says, "Go on. It's for him as much as for you. It'll make it easier, better for both of you."

Renji watches Shuuhei's mouth form words telling him that Kira is stretched from being fucked but he still needs lubricant. Renji understands all this, it's just that his hand is shaking; even with Kira's body under it, the shaking doesn't steady.

Then Shuuhei covers Renji's hand and now he does steady. "Go on," Shuuhei says again, urging Renji with light pressure, twisting his wrist and hooking his finger as he coaxes Renji in. Renji pushes and slides, and it's tight. As tight as his cock in Kira's throat but not the same. He slides in and out, leaving a slick trail inside Kira, retracing it, slicking it anew. He drags his fascinated gaze from his fingers to Kira's face but Kira's eyes are closed. Kira's unsmiling lips part a little with his inhales, coming closer together on the exhales, parting again with each softly audible intake of breath. 

"It's okay," Shuuhei says, and Renji looks over to find out what it's okay for him to do now; but for once Shuuhei is not looking at him and does not switch his own gaze. "It's okay," Shuuhei says again to Kira, "you don't have to hold back with us or keep silent." Kira opens his eyes and Shuuhei adds gently, "He needs to know you like it." 

Kira's eyes meet Renji's. "You don't have to make any sound, if you don't want to," Renji says.

Kira holds his gaze another moment before his eyes fall shut again; his chest rises and falls with a deep, tight sigh.

Renji doesn't realize he's not doing it right until Shuuhei asks if Kira feels nice and stretched now, and Renji says he thinks Kira still feels tight. "But I don't know how he's supposed to feel," Renji adds, unhappy with the abrasion he hears in his voice.

"Here, let me," Shuuhei says. Renji withdraws and watches Shuuhei push the finger he has just sucked slick inside. The finger comes out again on the downstroke. "You have to relax, Izuru," Shuuhei says as he wipes his finger on his thigh. 

Something flickers across Kira's face, too fleeting to be read. Kira bites his lip and nods, and Renji realizes he's fucking up everything; he's tense, and he's making Kira tense, and he doesn't know what he's doing. 

"Let me, for a second," Shuuhei is saying to him, so Renji gets out of the way. Shuuhei lies between Kira's legs, touches Kira's hands, which are cupped around his thighs to hold himself open. Shuuhei strokes along Kira's inner thighs; his thumbs almost meet at Kira's hole, but instead of touching it or each other, they dig in a little to either side and stretch Kira open more. Then Shuuhei dips forward and kisses Kira there.

Soft choked moans emanate from Kira; his hips rise slightly before falling back to the floor. Shuuhei's head moves with another kiss and Kira's legs spread wider. The word that escapes Kira's lips is so soft they barely catch it: "Never…"

Shuuhei lifts his head to look at Kira. "No one's ever done this for you?"

Kira's eyes are open but it's impossible to say what he's seeing as he shakes his head. 

"Do you like it?"

Kira's hand starts to reach for Shuuhei, then changes directions and falls palm-up across his own face as he turns his head to the side. "Yes."

With a smile, Shuuhei starts to dip his head again. "Wait," Renji says and Shuuhei does, turning to him. "Let me."

Renji resettles himself between Kira's legs on his belly. Doesn't give himself time to hesitate, just bows his head and presses a kiss to the hole. Doesn't let himself linger on the tang, just does it again, lips parted, tongue flicking and probing, kissing Kira like he's never kissed anyone, kissing Kira like Kira's never been kissed.

"Fuck me," Kira moans softly. When he moans it a second time, it's not an exclamation but a request. 

Renji kneels up and Shuuhei winds an arm around his waist as he slicks up Renji with quick firm strokes of his other hand. When they're ready, Shuuhei touches Renji's cockhead to Kira's entrance. 

"Fill me now," Kira supplicates. As Renji starts to push in, he wishes he _could_ do that: wishes he could feel Kira's Hollow hole with his cock, with his come.

Shuuhei has moved behind him now, hands on Renji's hips, guiding him in the push in. When Shuuhei's hands leave him, Renji involuntarily stops moving. Then Shuuhei's hands are back, guiding him in, guiding him out. Sliding and guiding him. 

Kira is tighter around Renji's cock than he was around Renji's finger; tighter but easier. The sliding is gorgeous hot slick and snug, like fucking Kira's throat; this is fucking without kissing. 

Shuuhei continues moving Renji's hips, like he's the one fucking Kira, fucking Kira with Renji. Renji yields himself to Shuuhei's hands, surrenders to the rhythm, surrenders to the fuck; until he is moving in the rhythm himself; until he is moving himself, driving the rhythm, fucking Kira, oh he's fucking Kira himself…

As Renji moves inside Kira, fucking and slick rhythm sliding, the world starts to blur at the edges; Renji slides off the blurred edges, freefalling. Watching Kira's face, watching his mouth (but not his eyes, hidden behind lids and lashes), feeling Kira arch beneath him and convulse around him, Renji knows Kira wants this, knows he likes this. But he doesn't know what Kira is thinking. He can guess that Kira is himself but Renji doesn't know whether he is Renji or Ichimaru, or maybe even Aizen. Reality and fantasy bleed into each other, reality and fantasy and memory all bleeding together…

Renji starts to pull all the way out when he's close to orgasm, so he can come on Kira the way Shuuhei did, the way Aizen must have, the way Kira wanted Ichimaru to, the way he told Renji he could. 

"You can come inside me," Kira says now, breathless and still breathing. 

So Renji does.

Shuuhei lets go of Kira's hands where he's been holding them on the floor above Kira's head, and guides one down to Kira's cock so Kira can get himself off too, his come mixing with the fading sun on his skin. 

 

Now that Renji has fucked Kira, he can't be Ichimaru anymore. He's not sure he's entirely himself, either; or, he reflects as he lies in the dark, sleepless, maybe he's more himself now than he's ever been.


End file.
